


Mine

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Julian hears about Vrell Jad's unwelcomed advances toward Garak and is not happy about it.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Kudos: 1





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176881) by [Sasa_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q). 



Vrell Jad strolled into Garak's Clothiers with a pleasant smile on his face. “Elim!””How wonderful it is to see you again.” Vrell Jad says. “You have no right to call me that!” Garak snaps. Vrell Jad acts wounded and hurt, “but that wasn't what you were implying last night.” Jad says, trying to sound innocent. “ Keep your voice down, someone might hear you!” Garak hisses looking around nervously to insure no one is ease dropping. “So what if they do?” Jad replies,”it's not like you have suitors beating down your door.” “Plus you have nothing to offer a potential mate anyway.” Jad sneared. “Face reality Elim, I'm best you are ever going to have.” Jad says as he grabs Garak's shoulders and stares him down.  
“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” roared a voice from the doorway. Vrell Jad spun around and came face to face with none other than Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir. Julian eyes were blacked out, his mouth snarling and snapping. Vrell Jad slowly backs up attempting to leave the shop. “Stay right where you are!” Julian snarls. “Computer, seal Garak's Clothiers Bashir Alpha 00721 code black.” Julian ordered. The computer beeped, then black security panels slide over the windows and front doors, sealing the three men inside.  
Julian turns and starts stalking toward Garak with a predatory smile on his face. Garak's eyes widen, “D-D-Doctor?!” he squeaks. Julian pins Garak to wall and in one fluid motion unclasps Garak's pants and tunic causing the clothes to fall to the floor. Julian steps back to admire his handiwork. Then strips off his uniform and starts circling Garak. Suddenly Julian sinks his teeth into Garak's shoulder, Garak's knees buckle and give out, Julian guides him to the floor. He straddles Garak about to continue fucking him when he pauses turns to Vrell Jad and says, “ Did you know that humans mark their lovers?” Jad shakes his head no, praying that answer will save him from whatever this man plans on doing to him. “Well, Julian starts, “most humans are very territorial and possessive of their friends and loved ones.” “We mark our lovers with our bodily fluids.” Julian said. “Some humans even mark their lovers with bite marks or a combination of both.” Julian returns his attention to Garak. He sinks his teeth into Garak's other shoulder, he then licks the wound. He moves to the chula; nibbing, kissing, and licking his way down to Garak's chuva. Garak comes undone, moaning, groaning, and wriggling under Julian's weight.  
“Oh my darling Garak we haven't gotten to the main event yet,” and with that Julian suddenly enters Garak. “Ah!”Garak screams as his prUt everts and starts slapping Julian's testicles, perineum, and buttocks. Julian grinds deep into Garak, thrusting faster, and faster until Julian climaxes spraying semen all over Garak from the inside out.  
Julian slips out of Garak with a wet pop and strolls towards Vrell Jad. He picks Jad by the neck and slams him against the wall. “If you ever come near Garak again I will make what the Obsidian Order did to you look like child's play!” “NOW GET OUT!” Julian roars. Julian unlocked the shop as Vrell Jad reached the doors. He ran through the Promenade and disappeared never to be seen or heard from again.  
Julian returned to Garak to help clean up. He fetched hot towels and cleaned up Garak and himself. Once they were cleaned up and properly dressed. Julian turns to Garak and says,”how about some lunch?” “You never told me what you thought of Pride and Prejudice.”


End file.
